


Tea Party

by sophia_sol



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Mycroft have brothers they care for and harass. Of course they talk about them with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

"Delicious tea," Harry says, taking a sip from her teacup and giggling. The gin feels marvelous going down.

"Thank you," says Mycroft. He does not giggle.

"So," says Harry, leaning forward, "you simply must tell me all about Sherlock. I need to know about the man my brother's..._living_ with."

"Quite. You will reciprocate?"

Harry laughs. "Of _course_, my dear! I'm always delighted to tell embarrassing stories about John! Do have a biscuit." She pushes the plate forward. "I made them myself."

"Intriguing recipe," he says, after he's taken a bite. "Do you make a habit of baking with ammonia?"

Harry laughs again. "Only these ones. It's a traditional recipe, you know. John never liked them, though. Couldn't bear the smell of the ammonia."

"I daresay Sherlock would enjoy them. He would eat the most appalling things as a child -- not that these are appalling." He helps himself to a second biscuit. "Delicious, in fact."

Harry leans forward. "John was quite the opposite!" she says, taking another generous sip from her teacup. "He had no sense of adventure whatsoever when it came to food. He's quite changed now, of course -- he taught himself to be more openminded -- but there was a time when he refused to eat anything that wasn't as stodgy as can be."

"Yes," says Mycroft, "I can believe that. His inclination still leans towards the prosaic, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, yes -- for food, at least." She winks, and finishes off her teacup.

The bottle is just through the door, on the kitchen counter, and she stands up and fetches it. "More?" she asks, as she refills her teacup, and Mycroft nods so she fills his too.

When she's sitting again, and sipping from her teacup, Mycroft says, "You were in the middle of insinuating something about your brother, I believe."

"Oh! Yes," she says.

"Mine is quite the same way," Mycroft says, before she can continue.

Harry lifts her eyebrows. "What, really?" she says. "He just seems so...so completely uninterested! Assuming we're talking about sex. We are, aren't we? I like to be clear on these things."

Mycroft nods.

She grins widely. "Right! So? Tell me more!"

And he does. And then she does. And then they finish off the bottle of gin, and by the bottom of it Mycroft is giggling entirely as much as Harry is.


End file.
